


so, what's for breakfast?

by xjunsmahae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunsmahae/pseuds/xjunsmahae
Summary: After a night of drinking 'till they drop. Sungchan wakes up in his bed and starts recalling the drunk confessions, drunken kissing he did with his member Haechan the night before. Looking for him in their dorm, he spots the boy at the kitchen, preparing breakfast.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	so, what's for breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be my contribution to the rising 2chan nation. i just can't help but write about them they're so cute ! now pls enjoy reading this <3

_"Fuck."_

Sungchan mutters as he wakes up, slowly opening his eyes one after the other, adjusting as his sight gradually brightens from the sudden ray of light.

His hands slowly reaching towards his head, gently squeezing it from the aching he's feeling. For some reason, he felt so exhausted without even recalling any of the things he did the previous night. He didn't know why he woke up in an empty bed, half-naked, with his boxers being the only piece of clothing attached to him. He didn't know why his room looked so messy, clothes placed on the floor and empty cups and trash laying around everywhere he lays his eyes on.

He squeezes his head harder, expecting that it might help him remember whatever the fuck happened the night before. All he knew was he was just casually partying with his hyungs, dancing to loud music, and drinking tons of shots of vodka along the way.

Laying on his empty bed, he tries his best to remember the things that happened last night. He closes his eyes, carefully recalling the events that occurred previously, making sure he gets every detail about the things he did.

Memories slowly came back to him one by one. He started to remember how Taeyong kept yelling at the members who were too drunk to even think about what they're doing. How Mark laughed so hard he ended up puking at the sofa. How Johnny and Ten basically grinded up on each other while dancing to the rhythm. And how he acted weird and brave with the members when the alcohol started to hit in on him already. But that's not what's really important when he started to remember his actions with one member in particular, _Haechan._

He started remembering how he boldly approached Haechan, and went crazy in front of the older boy. His face starts heating up from the embarrassment but he hasn't even reached halfway to the things he did.

"Lee Donghyuck, I-I like you...." a voice starts playing on his head. Little by little he started to recall how he confessed his huge crush on Donghyuck after he dragged him out to a more private and quiet space. He can hear his heart pounding, eyes widening as he remembers the things that occurred after.

"I like you too, Dumbie." He starts to recall how the night ended up with Sungchan not being the only one to confess. In fact, the night ended with two boys in a mutual understanding. "Was it true though?" 

He remembered how they entered Sungchan's room and kissed 'till their lips bruised. Pushing each other to the bed, removing their clothes and kissing under the sheets 'till daylight. 

All of this is too much for Sungchan, he's not complaining though. Ever since he was a trainee, he had a small crush on Haechan. But as years went by, it became more than just a little crush. And knowing that the guy he likes feels the same? God, it was the seventh heavens for him.

"Donghyuck actually likes me?" The boy can't stop thinking to himself. A fond smile growing on his face.

His hands cup onto his cheeks, trying to remove the burning heat tinting his face in red. He started touching his lips with his fingers, knowing how it's all bruised and numb from all the kissing the two boys did. He'd do anything in the world to get a taste of Haechan's lips once again.

"Wait, where is he though?" Sungchan thinks to himself, jumping out of his bed, not even bothering to wear clothes while he walks out of his room. He searches around their dorm, looking at every room and even the bathrooms because you can never be too sure.

All the rooms were empty. He thought maybe Haechan went to their dorm already. Sungchan just decided to walk to the kitchen, expecting if he drinks milk the slight hangover from drinking would disappear just like that. But he makes a sudden stop when he sees the boy he's looking for in the kitchen, looking like he's about to cook something. "Haechan." He mumbles.

"Oh hey, how long have you been standing there?" Haechan says, looking slightly startled.

But the boy couldn't reply, he was too busy looking at the elder. He was starstruck from the beauty in front of him. He found it so hot how Haechan wore an apron without wearing a shirt underneath, exposing his golden skin, his pretty little moles and his toned arms that looked absolutely gorgeous. He found it so sexy how sweat started dripping on the other boy's face from all the work he did, down to his neck and into his body that made him seem glow under the light.

"Oh to see this sight everyday." He thought to himself. But he escapes from his reverie when he realizes he hasn't even responded to Hyuck's question. "I- I just got here, actually." Oops. His bad.

The boy wanted to look at Haechan up close, a better look at him and his skin. He makes small steps one by one, slowly getting close to the other. 

Once Sungchan arrived on the older's back, the younger gently slid his arms on the side of it's waist, pulling the smaller boy into a back hug. He didn't know why he did that, leaving them both shocked at what's happening.

The shocked Haechan starts to look back at Sungchan from his sides, turning his head to the left to face the younger. Their eyes widen as they face each other up close, only a hand span apart. Close enough to hear one another's heart beat.

Sungchan thought this was the perfect opportunity to get a good look on Hyuck's face. He found the — 1, 2, 3, 4 — moles in the older's face cute yet so attractive. His eyes that sparkled from the ray of light entering their dorm. And his lips that looked so soft and moist, he just wanted to kiss it again 'till both of their lips fall off.

His blood starts to build up from his cheeks going down to his member, building a tent in his boxers with his half hard dick.

"Uh…. can i kiss you?" Sungchan blurts out, expecting the older would get shocked and say no but to his surprise..

"You didn't have to ask, dumbie." 

Haechan slowly presses his lips into a kiss, sealing their lips together that somewhat started in a light kiss. That was slowly becoming passionate, wet and messy. The older bites on the other's lower lip before making his tongue enter the younger's burning heat. Exploring every corner until Sungchan starts sucking on his tongue, exchanging their saliva. Still getting a taste of the slight flavor of alcohol from drinking 'till they drop the night before. It wasn't the alcohol he loved though, he felt the sobriety of the both of them and the fact that they're still doing this gives him assurance.

As the kiss gets deeper, both of them started moaning in each other's mouths. Both out of breath, gasping for air but not wanting to break the kiss. 

Sungchan starts rubbing circles onto Hyuck's tanned skin, removing the apron he's wearing as he starts kneeling down in front of the older. He starts running his tongue down from his chest, then to his belly button and down to Haechan's boxers.

He begins doing wet, sloppy kisses on the tent of Haechan's hard clothed dick. Making the older lean on the counter from all the pleasure. Sungchan looks up to the older, seeing the lust in his eyes turns him on so much.

"Kinda wanna suck you off.." Sungchan says, still continuously licking the thin material that's covering Haechan's dick. The wetness on Hyuck's boxers made it into transparency, leaving a prominent print of his hard dick for Sungchan to see.

"Do whatever you want, pup" Hyuck gives a smirk at the younger. 

Sungchan gives a fond smile before he pulls down Hyuck's boxers, his eyes widen at Haechan's length. It was girth-y and leaking hot precum all over. His mouth started to salivate at how good it looks, how Hyuck was so neat and clean down there, perfectly shaved and _the smell._

The kneeling boy starts doing gentle licks on Hyuck's dick, licking all the precum and swallowing it with delight. He started running his tongue around it's shaft down to the base. Giving a somewhat tickling sensation to the older. 

Sungchan starts sucking on the head, gradually getting deeper, not pushing himself to go all throughout immediately. He starts doing circles around the head with his tongue, teasing the older. The stimulation felt so good to Hyuck, making him lean on the counter, grasping tightly to the sides.

"S-Shit, Sungchan you're so good at this. I wanna fuck your mouth so bad." He groans out. "Do as you please, hyung."

With a smirk on Hyuck's face, he gently grabs Sungchan's hair. Getting a strong grip as he moves the younger's head. Hyuck slowly pushes Sungchan's head down to his length. The feeling of his cock passing through Sungchan's burning heat felt so thrilling. He goes deeper into his mouth until he hits the back of the boy's throat. Leaving it there for a while to let it adjust to it's size. He's ready. "Now that's a good boy."

Haechan slowly picks up his pace, getting faster bit by bit as he fucks the younger's steaming mouth. Sungchan feels like his throat was burning as it stretches from the size of Hyuck's cock. As if somebody's ripping his throat apart. Saliva starts falling down the side of his mouth, tears falling out his eyes. It burns so much yet it feels so good. 

"Fuck.. fuck… fuck" Haechan cusses as he gets closer to the verge of his orgasm. He speeds up while he fucks the boy's mouth making him slightly gag from the pressure. The lewd noises of Sungchan's throat felt so satisfying to their ears, turning them on more, pleasure climbing up their heads. — one, two and three more thrusts — Haechan releases his hot load on Sungchan's mouth, while the younger tries his best to swallow it all like the good boy he is.

"You did so well babe, like the good puppy you are." Hyuck says as he helps Sungchan stand up to pull him into another kiss.

His tongue felt so good inside Sungchan's hot mouth, getting a slight taste of his cum left inside mixed with his saliva. It was a sticky mess, inside the younger's mouth and outside both of theirs as they suck on each other's tongue. The kiss was filled with hunger for each other, slightly getting aggressive as it became nothing but a collision of their teeth.

Hyuck breaks the kiss while he starts turning a confused Sungchan around, clueless of what the older would do. 

"Take off your boxers, get on the counter, and spread your legs apart for me. It's my turn to have breakfast. You had yours, I'll have mine." Hyuck slaps the boy's ass cheeks while growing a teasing smirk on his face. And Sungchan being the obedient boy he is, he does exactly what he was told to do while smiling back at Haechan. "With pleasure."

Sungchan hops on to the counter and spreads his legs as much as he can. Exposing his ass for Hyuck to see. "So pretty." The older utters as his fingers start touching the younger's pretty pink hole.

He starts eating Sungchan out, starting by licking the rim of his ass. Teasing the boy, making him moan in pleasure. His tongue starts entering the boy's hole while his fingers spread it out to reach as deep as possible. He thought Sungchan tasted so clean, the best-tasting ass he has ever has his hands on.

"H-Hyung… it feels so fucking good". The younger moans out, stuttering, sounding breathy from all the stimulation.

Sungchan starts touching himself, gently pumping his cock as he releases long, shaky breaths. He felt his skin burn as his fingers touch himself, leaving him as a whimpering mess.

"Haechan hyung, fuck me please." Sungchan hastily blurts out, too needy to feel shy nor to care at all. "Anything for my baby." Hyuck replies as he carries the boy to the room. Sungchan is a very tall guy, but he was considered light despite his huge figure.

Hyuck gently places the other boy down the bed, he faces down while he lays his head on top of a pillow. "Turn around, Sungchannie, I wanna see your pretty 'lil face while I fuck your brains out." 

Sungchan starts spreading his legs apart once again, while Haechan continues eating him out. Hyuck starts pushing one finger inside Sungchan's sticky hole, wet from all the drool covering it. "I'm gonna get you all stretched now, don't wanna hurt you when I go inside." Hyuck tells Sungchan with a calm and assuring voice.

The younger boy stops the older from pushing his hand in and out of his hole. "Add one more finger. Please." Sungchan whines out. "Are you sure?" 

"I play with myself thinking of you, hyung. Another finger inside won't hurt me."

As soon as Hyuck pushed another finger inside, he started scissoring the younger, stretching his insides, making him let out loud whimpers. Haechan found it adorable how the cute whining boy crumbled in his own hands. _His own fingers to be exact._

Once Sungchan was stretched out, Hyuck spitted on his hands and applied it on his hard cock as lube. He started teasing the younger's hole before he made an entrance.

Hyuck slid his cock inside Sungchan's hole all at once. Making the two boys let go a loud moan, Sungchan's back arched as he felt the older's dick inside of him.

"Fuck, I already stretched you out but baby you're still so tight." Haechan stayed steady for a minute, so Sungchan could adjust to the length. And once he felt like the younger was ready, he started to move his hips.

Haechan banged his hips into Sungchan's hole in a gradually speeding pace. The younger boy lays up to kiss Haechan as he wrecks his hole merciless. 

Sungchan moans inside Haechan's mouth as he feels Hyuck's cock going in and outside of him. "H-Hyung… i think I'm about to cum."

"So do I… where do I cum, pup?" "Inside. I wanna feel you inside of me." And one more thrust after the other, they both came together. Sungchan squirting a mess on Haechan's chest as he feels Hyuck's cum fill his insides. 

As soon as Haechan pulls out, he lays on top of Sungchan. Breathless. Tired. But satisfied. 

After a few moments of catching a breath, Hyuck lifted Sungchan up and placed him on the bathtub to get cleaned. "I'm gonna leave you here so I can prepare some real breakfast." Hyuck kisses Sungchan's forehead before he walks out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Sungchan stops Haechan when he right about to exit the door. "I…… I love you."

Haechan leaves out a chuckle. "I love you too, Sungchannie." He leaves the room with a fond smile on his face.

Sungchan then rests his head on the rim of the bathtub, smiling as he sighs in fulfillment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! a kudos would be appreciated <3


End file.
